


Life Flashing

by tchallabucky (PuppyWillGraham)



Series: stevebucky drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, and not much else, captain america: the first avenger timeline-ish, sorry for this, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/tchallabucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're about to die, they say that your whole life flashes before your eyes. </p><p>Bucky had never heard anything so stupid, until he understood what it truly meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Flashing

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...i'm sorry about this, truly. i even hurt myself with my writing here, which is practically karma, so...

When you're about to die, they say that your whole life flashes before your eyes.

Well, Bucky Barnes had thought it was a pretty stupid thing to say, when he'd first heard that. Before he'd had a chance to really understand what it meant.

\--

When Bucky Barnes had been captured along with other members of the 107th, that was the first time his whole life flashed before his eyes.

He relived it all in flashes, whenever his captors allowed him to awaken for long enough.

The deaths of both parents, and being orphaned along with his younger sister, Rebecca, who had been taken away to live with another family of her own. His training as a youngster, and his first meeting with Steve Rogers, his best pal. Then, everything else leading up to the point where he'd been strapped to that table under HYDRA.

\--

He hadn't known what hope was until Steve Rogers-- _or, rather, he should say, Captain America_ \--had saved him and those other men. But really, it was all Steve underneath that getup, even if he was no longer the skinny and sickly little punk from Brooklyn that Bucky knew well and loved.

\--

When Bucky Barnes had fallen off of that train, that was the second time his whole life flashed before his eyes.

It was a lot quicker than the first time, an echo of "Bucky!" ringing in his ears, the last thing he thought he'd ever hear.

Everything is a haze after that.

\--

When he comes to, he lashes out, swings for whoever is trying to touch him, but all that he can feel is the ghost of the sensation; he doesn't realize right away that he's lost an arm. His left one, he realizes rather belatedly. No...not lost. It's been taken.

That makes him angry, unbelievably so. But he knows that Steve...Captain America must be looking for him. He'll be found soon, he's sure of it. He'd been found the first time. He'd be lucky again, right?

\--

Wrong. Everything is wrong.

\--

_His name is James Buchanan Barnes._

_He's of the 107th, the Howling Commandos._

_His best friend is Steve Rogers._

\--

He can do this. He can do this. He's strong...he's survived before. Both he and Steve had survived a lot fuckin' worse, before all this.

\--

Truthfullly, though, this was worse than anything he'd ever been forced to endure before.

\--

_His name is Bucky._

_He's of the 107th, the..._

_His best friend is Stevie...that little punk from Brooklyn._

\--

They're taking everything from him. All he has is Steve...all he can do is cling on. He's lost every other member of his family, but not Steve, not yet. Steve Rogers is all he has left.

\--

He can't feel pain. He can't feel anything, not anymore. He can barely remember a thing, but he knows that he's slowly dying. That's all he knows now.

\--

_His name is..._

_He's of the..._

_His best friend is..._

\--

The hope for Steve Rogers to come and save him a second time vanishes along with his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated, thank you. and thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
